In Their Minds
by Starlite Addiction
Summary: Professor Snape gives a truth potion to the entire class. Come watch as their secrets are discovered!
1. Ickle Ronniekins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Professor Snape is given permissian to test all of his students with Veritiserum, but when he gets slightly curious,  
the questions begin to get a little personal. Slight AU, this is still the whole Potions class, and Lav. and Ron were together last year.

In Their Minds

Professor Severus Snape smiled down at his sixth-year Potions students dangerously. In his right hand he held a bottle of crystal clear liquid.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?" he asked softly. Hermione raised her hand. Snape rolled his eyes. "Granger," he said tiredly.

Hermione smiled. "It's Veritiserum, a potion which makes someone spill their innermost secrets against their will." Snape frowned but nodded. "Correct. Now, Dumbledore has given me permissian to test you all with this potion and make sure that you are committed to the Light Side. And no, I will not question any of you privately. If you're hiding something, you should be able to say it in front of the class." The students all groaned.

Snape's eyes peered at the students. "Weasley," he said suddenly. "You're first." Ron swallowed and slowly walked to the front of the room. Snape poured a small amount of the potion into a cup and handed it to the boy. Ron took it and stared at it for a moment, then pinched his nose and swallowed it. A calm, dreamy look came to his face.

"What is your name?" Snape began. "Ronald Mary-Anne Elizabeth Weasley," Ron replied. All of the students had to bite back a laugh. Snape's lips twitched slightly.

"How old are you?" he continued.

"Sixteen."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Are you committed to the Light Side of the war?"

"Of course!"

Snape turned to te class. "Would one of you all like to ask Weasley a question?" he asked. Every student raised their hand. Snape smirked. "Very well. We have all year to do this. Let's go through them all."

The Slytherins were first. "Weasley, who's your best friend?" Draco asked. Ron smiled. "Mr. FuzzyWuzzy," he said happily. The students all bit their tongues.

"Who is that?" Pansy pressed. "He's my pink stuffed bunny from my mom when I was two," Ron replied.

"What's your favorite movie?" Theodore continued.

Ron thought for a moment. "It's a tie between Barney Live and The Wiggles: Live," he said thoughtfully. Everybody began sniggering.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Blaise Zabini asked. 

"Well, I want to have two jobs. One is to become an opera singer, and the other is to become a love poet." Ron sighed dreamily.

"Uh, what's your favorite color?" Crabbe finally said after sitting stupidly for two minutes.

"Pink," Ron said simply.

"Are you dating anybody?" Goyle finally came up with.

"Yes; Hermione Granger," Ron said. Everybody turned in shock to Hermione, who was bright red. Draco Malfoy, who had been chewing on a piece of candy, began to choke.

"Do you love her?" Millicent asked. Ron shook his head. "No. But she doesn't know that." Everybody gasped.

"So who do you like?" Yvette Serun, a shy blonde, asked.

"Seamus Finnigan," Ron said, and smiled softly. Hermione began crying and Seamus just looked at the ground.

"For how long?" Cassandra Smith, a dark-skinned Slytherin, continued.

"Mmm, I guess for about three years now," Ron thought to himself, then nodded.

"How do you privately show your affection towards him?" Marie Frower, a science freak, asked.

"Well, I keep little things that tell about him taped in my diary."

It was now the Gryffindors turn to begin.

"What do you keep in there?" Harry wondered. Ron smiled. "You know, stuff like hair pieces, torn robe parts, used up quills, that kind of stuff."

"Why are you dating me if you love HIM!" Hermione shrieked. Everybody winced and covered their ears.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I feel sorry for you because you've never had a real boyfriend before," Ron answered. Everybody gasped again, and many of the girls glared at Ron.

"Why do you even like me?" Seamus asked pointedly. Ron thought for a few moments.

"Because you're funny, smart, sweet, kind, gentle, loving, caring, and so cute." Everybody began to gag.

"Did you know that I'm already going out with him?" Dean Thomas asked dangerously. Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course! But a man's allowed to dream, right?"

"Did you enjoy being my sister's date at the Yule Ball?" Parvati asked heatedly.

"Not really. She was kind of boring."

"Did you ever really love me?" Lavender asked hurtfully. 

Ron shrugged no. "Girls are annoying. All they ever talk about are boys and makeup."

"Have you had crushes on other guys before?" Neville asked. Ron nodded.

"Who?" Mary Beecher, a redhaired Gryffindor with a loud mouth, squealed.

Ron began ticking off the boys. "Neville, Blaise, Goyle, Dean, Harry, and Draco." The boys mentioned all put their heads in their hands.

"Last question. Are you a virgin, and if not, who have you had it with." Ron sighed. 

"I'm not a virgin, and I've had it with Michael Corner." At this, all of the girls in the room fainted.

Professor Snape was working very hard to keep in a laugh. Ah, the blackmail this would ensue! He tapped Ron on the head with his wand and muttered something. Ron blinked, then stared at the class. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the disgusted faces everybody gave him.

Harry just shook his head. "Forget it Ron, it's not worth it." Ron just shrugged and went back and sat down. Professor Snape shook the potion bottle. "We have time for one more today. Next up, Ms. Granger!"

Well, that was this stupid idea that's been in my head all day. I know it sucked, but please do not flame me. If you didn't like it, just don't review.

-calmbreeze 


	2. It's Call Karma, Sir

Long time no update, huh? Sorry about that. However, if you're still interested in this story, here is the next chapter! I'm honestly not sure if I should continue or not. Review and let me know?

* * *

"Professor Snape!"

Severus Snape scowled and turned, watching McGonagall hurry towards him. "What is it?" he asked irritably.

The bespectacled woman reached him a few moments later, fanning her face. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger told me today that you tested _Veritiserum _on Mr. Weasley, in front of all the other students! What could possibly possess you to do something like that?"

The potions master shrugged. "Boredom, I suppose. Actually, Albus decided that I could do it to make sure that none of the students were secretly helping the Dark Lord…but mostly boredom."

Minerva huffed indignantly. "That is outrageous! You have no right to treat a student in such a way, and to think that Albus would even go along with it-"

"Ask him yourself, Minerva. I'm simply telling the truth, just like Weasley did in class today."

Snape smirked once more before continuing on his way down to the dungeons. McGonagall watched him go with narrowed eyes, shoulders shaking in anger.

She was most definitely not finished with Severus Snape. He had purposefully embarrassed one of her students, in front of all of his peers.

This meant war.

* * *

"Potter, stay after class."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry sympathetic looks as they walked out of the Transfiguration classroom, each of them carrying a button they had changed from a beetle. Honestly, Harry wasn't sure why he couldn't leave as well; he had completed the task before Ron, and had even managed make his button a nice bright yellow, as opposed to Hermione's repulsive pink.

Professor McGonagall surveyed Harry with a grave expression, once all the other students were gone. "Potter," she started, "Professor Snape and I are having a…dispute…and I need your assistance."

Harry's face lit up. "What do you need, ma'm?" he asked earnestly. Any chance to mess with Snape without getting in trouble was definitely worth being late to History of Magic!

McGonagall glanced around the furtively before pulling a small crystal phial out of her sleeve, shaking it to make its clear inside contents splash around. She beckoned for Harry to come closer.

"Shut the door, boy, and listen closely."

* * *

"Harry Potter has come to visit poor Dobby! Oh, Dobby feels so grateful! So loved! It is an honor, Mister Harry Potter-"

Sighing, Harry clamped his free hand over Dobby's mouth, pushing the house elf and himself forward into the kitchens and shutting the Portrait Door shut behind him. He let go of Dobby and took a step back, smiling.

"Sorry about that, but I can't have anyone else knowing that I'm down here."

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" the house elf blubbered immediately, eyes beginning to water. "It will never happen again, sir, Dobby promises!"

"It's fine, Dobby, relax." Harry opened his right fist, which had previously been clenched shut, to reveal a small bottle. "Here. I need your help. Do you know who usually handles Professor Snape's food? Professor McGonagall has a present for him."

* * *

Strange, Snape thought, taking another sip of his pumpkin juice. Why were Harry Potter and his ridiculous friends staring at him so much?

Ah, perhaps they were still upset about the Potions incident from that morning. Snape felt his lips quirk up into a half-smile; hours later, he still wanted to laugh at the thought of what had been revealed by that stupid redhead. Not that he really cared for Molly and Arthur Weasley, but the poor couple would probably have a stroke if they knew what their son _really _thought about.

Had Albus purchased a different brand of pumpkin juice? His tasted especially sweet tonight. Heavy, too. He could feel his stomach settling nicely, content with the food that had been presented to it.

"So, Severus."

Professor McGonagall was seated three chairs over, and was watching him with a smile on his face. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was as any other day, Minerva," the man replied dryly, rolling his eyes. Honestly, must the woman bother him with insipid questions when he was obviously trying to finish his meal so he could return to the dungeons?

"I suppose so," the woman continued, glasses glinting in the light. "But I think today was especially pleasing for you. What was the best part of your day?"

His mind urged him to tell her that his favorite moments had been when she was very, very far away from him, but different words slipped from his lips.

"Well, spying on Professor Sinistra again was rather entertaining."

His eyes widened, hands coming up to clamp over his mouth. Why the devil had he said that? He was keeping his crush on Sinistra a secret!

A chair scraping the ground sounded, and he looked up to see the Astronomy teacher glaring at him, a bowl of soup in her hand. "You sick man," she hissed, before pouring the entire bowl over his head. Clam chowder soaked his hair and ran down his face, causing him to give a shout and go flailing about, searching for a napkin.

The entire Great Hall erupted into laughter. McGonagall's cackles were the loudest; she grinned at her fellow professor smugly. "Mess with my students again, and stew will be the last thing on your mind," she advised him.

Snape growled and stalked out of the hall, soaking and stinking of seafood. One thing was clear in his mind, even as the jeers of the students and fellow staff continued to flood his ears:

McGonagall would pay.

* * *

There you have it! Like I said, I don't know if I should continue or leave it as this, so let me know?

Oh, and if you have time, please complete the poll on my profile! It will only take you a few seconds.

Review?

It's good to be back :)


End file.
